


Pulling On My Dick

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Candy Store, Drunk Sex, F/F, Weird, big fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: “Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick? You’ve come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?”Veronica just figured it was an expression. There was no possible way Heather Chandler, the hottest and most popular girl in school had male genitalia...or was there?





	Pulling On My Dick

“Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick? You’ve come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick?”  
Veronica just figured it was an expression. There was no possible way Heather Chandler, the hottest and most popular girl in school had male genitalia...or was there? “Veronica. We need to talk. Now!” Heather Chandler yells, silencing everyone at the Homecoming Party. Veronica, having no choice, follows the Mythic Bitch up some stairs, carefully avoiding stepping on any of the passed our teens on the floor. Heather Chandler stumbles on one of the steps. When the two intoxicated women make it to the top of the stairs, Heather leads Veronica into a bedroom.  
“What is this about?” Veronica slurs.  
“You and Martha Dump Truck.”  
“She’s been my friend since diapers, Heather. I’m not okay bullying her.”  
“I know what’s going on. You love her thick ass. Well for your information, I’ve got a pretty healthy ass too.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“See?” Heather says, flipping up her short skirt and showing off her plump ass, “You like it?”  
Veronica did like it, a lot, but she was distracted by what she saw hanging between her legs.  
“Heather, is that a penis?”  
“Oh, this thing? Yeah.” Heather Chandler says, turning around and showing off the entire 9 inches of her cock. Veronica was stunned. She had never seen a chick with a dick, and Heather Chandler, of all people. Veronica didn’t know if it was the alcohol, or the fact Veronica was a virgin, or even the fact that Heather Chandler was super hot, but she tackled Heather onto the nearby bed and passionately kissed the blondes plump red lips. After a moment, Heather began to kiss back. As they kissed, Veronica felt Heather’s hand move to her ass and pull off her skirt. Heather’s cock was slowly filling with blood when Veronica pulled away.  
“Fuck me. Please.”  
With that, Heather lined up her cock against the opening of Veronica’s tight, virgin pussy, and slowly slid in. Veronica’s face scrunched up at the initial penetration, then slowly relaxed as the majority of Heather’s cock entered her.  
“Oooohhh.” Heather moaned. Veronica was small, which allowed Heather to easily control her. She held Veronica in place as her dick slid in and out of the virgin girl.  
“Holy shit faster.” Veronica begs, coating Heather’s cock with fluids.  
“Is Veronica a secret slut? I knew we’d be friends.”  
“Don’t stop please!” Veronica cries as Heather increased the speed of her thrusts. “Fuck! I’m going to cum!”  
Heather wonders what it is about this strange girl that makes her so flustered, but when she feels a twinge in her balls, she knows her time is running out.  
“Holy shit!” Veronica screams as she climaxes, dripping on Heather’s cock as it continues ramming into her pussy.  
“Veronica. It’s cumming. I’m cumming!”  
“My mouth! Please baby!” Veronica begs as she jumps off Heather’s pulsing cock and wraps her sweet pink lips around it. Seeing those sweet eyes look up at her, a look of desperation in them, was all Heather needed.  
“Fuck!” Heather shouts as cum shoots out of her cock into Veronica’s throat, causing her to choke a little. Pulse after pulse, Heather’s cock continued to shoot load after load down Veronica’s throat, some dripping out of her mouth as it was filled. When Heather’s orgasm finally stopped, Veronica swallowed everything in her mouth and fell next to the popular girl.  
“Wow.” Veronica sighed, gasping.  
“Could you imagine where I could have been if we hadn’t done this?” Veronica said, snuggling up against Heather.  
“You probably would have been fucking that school shooter kid like the slut you are.” They laugh until they doze off in each other’s arms.


End file.
